Across the Cordon
by S.C McGuire
Summary: The year is 1970. Hogsmeade is divided. Severus Snape see's a new face in town. The face of a rich boy. But can Severus shun his beliefs and family to find happiness? Love, hurt, betrayal. RxR AU


_

* * *

_

Greetings everyone. I can't say much really, can I? All I can say is, here's my story. I do hope you enjoy it. 

_It sounds completley weird right now, but that is expected. The formation of a story comes in the next chapters. This is just and introduction. _

_Before you ask, I am imagining Hogsmeade as more then a tiny village. I imagine it to be a bit bigger. _

_There will be a North, East, South and West side. Each side has its own traits. But you'll find out more soon._

_So, please, READ AND REVIEW. No flames, there rude comments. This isn't a serious story, I'm just experimenting with new ideas.

* * *

_

Across the Cordon

* * *

The nature of Government and Politics is determined by the Act of Partition; introduced to the village of Hogsmeade in 1894 by Minister Davitt McElligott. Under this Act, it is clearly stated that no North side villager may step foot within the grounds of South Hogsmeade without paying a penance of two sickles. Thus meaning that Hogsmeade was ruled directly from the Ministry of Magic. The main town Government was abolished, splintered by an iron hand. Although Hogsmeade was ruled directly from London, a few officials professionally placed by the Ministry remained within the village. 

Against a background of social agitation, maintaining law and order was becoming a crucial priority for the survival of McElligott's self-imposed Government. Large numbers of Ministry officials were placed in the towns centre and throughout the moors. A new police force known as the Auror Constabulary became known as the "official town snitches". There was nothing within Hogsmeade that went untold. People were encouraged to deceive family and friends in return for a four-month liberty card. The obligation of this card allowed a person to wander freely through all sectors of Hogsmeade without interrogation. It was something that became a priority to most people and it was soon blatant who could be trusted, and who would deceive.

The deep divisions between North and South resulted in the formation of two political wizarding groups. The Sovereignty party and the Cohesive party.

The Sovereignty party fought for self Government and independence. The were nicknamed the Guirillas, because of their ability to perform hit and run missions on south side offenders. The Sovereigns were mostly made up of working class men. But most of the north side was working class anyway.

The Cohesive Party fought for the right to keep Hogsmeade as a whole village, united with the Ministry in Central London. They believed a one-man dicatorship was an imminent victory for the wizarding world. They had no nickname, because they derived simply from hatred. Hatred isn't something to be fooled with, no matter how powerful you were.

It began as a simple argument. No one expected an escualtion of violence, but the hatred and corruption the Ministry fed to civilians resulted in a mass civil war. The erection of a barrior severed any hope of uniting Hogsmeade in a friendly manner. A cobblestone wall was erected and sealed by the rought of an iron gate, symbolising the power within South Hogsmeade.

The sudden withdrawl of McElligott from parliament saw hopes for a brighter future, but neither side was willing to approach with pardon. The wall remained, as did the division. As the years past, a noticeable change struck the town. The South side rapidly developed, bringin with it employment and money. However, the North side, which was still struggling to keep their own officials in parliament, remained under developed.

The East and West remained clear of any trouble. As far as they were concerned, petty arguments were for the dammned. Intelligence perhaps, lay within the East and West of Hogsmeade.

Seventy-Four years later, new hope arose as a fresh faced official was introduced as the new Minister for Magic. Cornilius Fudge, a Scottish born graduate of Hogwarts, brought hope to Hogsmeade at last. Some speculated his ability as a young Minister. Others joyed at a fresh face with fresh ideas.

* * *

_End of Intro. I hope it sounds interesting enough to you. Hope to see you all in later chapters!_

_S.C McGuire._


End file.
